


It is okay

by LittlexBlackxRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, M/M, Outed, Protective Harry Potter, not very much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: Draco gets outed in public by his cruel friends.Harry reaches out to help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	It is okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Usually I make Blaise, Pansy and Theo nice characters but for this story they are total dickheads. 
> 
> Mentions of homophobia and the f-slur!!!

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, enjoying his blueberry pancakes for breakfast. It is quite a nice day, he thought as he took a bite of his pancakes. It wasn’t too warm but not too cold either. Perfect weather to go sit under his favorite tree later today and do some study on his potio..

‘Guys! Look at this!’ Draco gets interrupted from his thoughts as Theo waves the Daily Prophet in front of their noses.

Pansy grabs the Daily Prophet and scans the article over. Her eyes widened and a smug smirk took over her face. ‘No actually way,’ she grinned. 

Blaise and Gregory scan the article over as well, a similiar expression forming on their faces.

Draco wants to read it too, curious as he is, but Blaise and Gregory sat in front of him so he couldn’t look over their shoulders. ‘What is so funny?’ he asked. 

Pansy made a face. ‘It is absolutely horrifying, a scandal really. Merlin, an absolute tragedy!’

Theo sighed. ‘Kinda sad actually, He was my favorite player. Waste of talent, really.’

Blaise added to it: ‘They should ban him of the team. Those poor teammates. I would feel hella uncomfortable in the locker room with him. What if he.. does something?’ 

Gregory nodded in agreement. ‘I’m fucking disgusted.’

Draco couldn’t keep his curiousity in him anymore. He snatched the paper from Blaise and read it over. He frowned. 

‘The seeker from the Australian quidditch team is gay, thats the news?’ he said confused.

Theo nodded, looking disgusted. ‘Yeah, fucking bad, am I right?’

The other Slytherins nodded in agreement while Draco just frowned. 

‘I don’t see what the problem is,’ he said softly.

Blaise looked over at Draco, a strange expression on his face. ‘The problem is, is that the seeker is an absolute faggot,’ he said matter of factly.

Draco felt his heart sting a little. ‘You are all homophobic?’

The others looked at him strangely. They went on about how it was wrong and disgusted. ‘All gays belong in Azkaban!’ Gregory had yelled. Insult after insult spread over the table and Draco grew more quiet.

‘What is the matter, Dray? You look bothered,’ Pansy said.

Draco sighed. ‘I mean, is it really that big of a deal? I-I mean, it is just his sexuality..’

Gregory frowned. ‘You are actually defending this guy, aren’t you? Why are you defending him?’ he said in a low voice that made Draco almost choke on his pumpkin juice.

‘Well.. H-his sexuality isn’t bothering anyone right?’ Draco said, cursing himself for the slight voice crack. 

Blaise raised an eyebrow. ‘Not bothering you? Wait till you get sexual harassed by a ponce.’ Draco flinched slightly.

Suddenly Pansy started smirking. ‘Now I know what the problem is here,’ she smirked, her finger suddenly moving against Draco’s chest. ‘I think he is not bothered by the seeker’s sexuality because a certain someone here likes it up the ass too.’

Draco bit his lips, getting uncomfortable. He had to go away, now. He felt the panic building up in his chest. ‘Guys, I need to go use the restroom. I’ll see you at transfiguration alright?’ Draco made a move to leave but Theo pulled him back down.

‘You aren’t denying anything, I see?’ Theo said, looking over at Draco.

Draco stayed silent. Perhaps that was the wrong move because suddenly hell broke loose.

‘Sweet merlin, he actually is gay!’

‘What the fuck, Draco?’

‘Fairy’

‘I wonder how many times he got turned on by seeing us naked in the locker rooms, maybe we should alert Slughorn to get him off the team.’

‘Out of the dorms too, no Slytherin is gay.’

Draco felt his eyes water, his breath increasing.

‘He is actually gonna cry.’

‘You should be ashamed, dirty faggot.’

‘I’m not hungry anymore, I want to vomit actually.’

‘Lets move, I don’t want to catch his disease.’

Draco felt someone spit on him, a harsh shove causing him to leap forward, the edge of the table stabbing him painfully in the stomach. He doesn’t care about that though. He just lost his friends.

He is rooted to the spot and can’t move. He is sobbing in public now but he can’t seem to care. His whole body is shaking and breathing is getting harder by the second.

All he wants right now is to dissapear.

...

Harry sits at the great hall, bored out of his mind. He didn’t feel like joining in on the on-going conversations at the Gryffindor table. Taking a sip of his juice, he looks over the great hall, stopping at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy sits there, with his friends. Theo Nott is waving around the Daily Prophet, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle all taking turns to read it. They snicker and seem to be making rude remarks. Meanwhile Malfoy just looks confused.

Harry knows what article they might be discussing. The news of the gay seeker. It didn’t bother Harry or his friends at all. No one had really cared when Harry came out as bisexual. ‘I just want you to be happy mate,’ Ron had said, eating a chicken wing. 

It seemed like it was a bad thing amongst the Slytherins though, being traditional purebloods. They needed to marry someone of the opposite sex, pureblood and produce a heir. 

Harry watched as Malfoy snatched the Prophet and started to read. He only frowned and looked at his friends confused. Harry saw how Malfoy and his friends were in deep discussion, Malfoy looking strangely uncomfortable.

He watched as Parkinson pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy, but he couldn’t hear what she said. Malfoy paled and looked like he wanted to rush off. He watched as Nott pulled Malfoy rather harshly back at the table.

It all seemed to go fast. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Malfoys friends seemed to start insulting the young blonde. Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw how Malfoy’s eyes began to water, eventually tears spilling down his cheeks.

He caught some of the words that were being said, quite loudly, so people from other houses started to look at the scene too. Hermione and Ron were also watching, Harry noticed.

Faggot, that is what they called Malfoy. He watches Malfoy’s ex-friends stand up, shoving him and then leaving. Malfoy is all left alone now. 

Harry bit his lips as he watched how the Slytherin breaks down in front of everyone. He was crying, shaking and gasping for breath. Hermione and Ron look horrified, so do others. 

‘I don’t like the ferret but nobody deserves to get called out like that for their sexuality,’ Ron murmers, people humming in agreement.

Harry can’t stand to watch anymore. The whole Great Hall had gone quiet, no one making a move or sound. The only sound being heard was the crying boy at the Slytherin table.

‘I’m going over,’ Harry said. He walks over to Malfoy, ignoring the looks he got as he kneels down to the level of the shaking blonde.

‘Malfoy?’

No answer.

‘C’mon then, let’s get out of here,’ Harry says softly, watching as the blonde turned to look at him with those shining grey eyes.

Harry takes out his hand. Malfoy seemed to debate in his head, before grabbing onto Harry’s hand as Harry lead them out of the hall. Whispers break loose in the hall but Harry had gotten them out already.

He eventually sat him and Malfoy down against the castle wall, outside.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, in which Harry gently rubbed the Slytherin’s back. Eventually Malfoy speaks up, clearly upset.

‘I didn’t want anybody to know! I-I wasn’t ready yet! Now everyone knows..,’ Malfoy sniffles.

‘I’m sorry Malfoy, that was very harsh of your ex-friends. The way they insult..,’ Harry gets interrupted.

‘Ex-friends? What do you mean, Potter?’

‘You honestly don’t think these people are still your friends right?’ Harry says confused.

‘They are the only people I have!’ 

Harry sighed sadly and put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. ‘Malfoy, they are not real friends. Real friends don’t treat you that way. Real friends treat you with respect.’

Malfoy started to shake again. ‘No, no, no! You don’t get it. They are the only ones I have for real. With mother d-dead and my other friends in Azkaban or dead as well.. That is why I didn’t want them to know! I didn’t want to risk losing them!’ Malfoy’s breath started to pick up.

‘Breathe, please,’ Harry put a hand on Malfoy’s chest. ‘I need you to take some calm breaths please.’ Harry watched as Malfoy took some deep breaths.

‘Alright, good,’ Harry smiled softly as Malfoy started to breath normal again. ‘You are not alone Malfoy. There are people out here who are willingly to accept you for who you are.’

‘Like who, exactly? Potter, not only am I gay but I’m also an ex-deatheater. You haven’t forgotten yet, have you?’ Malfoy says matter of factly.

‘Ex-deatheater,’ Harry says clearly. ‘You have changed. Besides, you have never been one, really. You were put in an impossible position but it was clear that you didn’t want it,’ Harry says softly.

‘It doesn’t change what I did though, Potter. And not everyone is willingly to see me it from your point of view,’ Malfoy replies.

‘You had no choice! My point of view is right, isn’t it?’ 

‘I mean, yes. But..,’

‘No but’s, Malfoy. It is over now. The war is done. People are moving on. So should you,’ Harry says strictly.

‘I’m completely alone, Potter. I don’t think I can. Especially after what just happened,’ Malfoy says sadly.

‘You are not though. I’m sitting right next to you, silly,’ Harry grinned.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

‘Hi, I’m Harry. What is your name?’ Harry says, sticking out his hand.

Malfoy stares at him for a second, before shaking Harry’s hand. ‘I’m Draco.’

‘Nice to meet you, Draco. Why don’t you come over and sit with me and my friends and have breakfast together? We are very friendly and don’t judge people over their sexualities,’ Harry says, standing up, helping Draco up as well.

‘Are you sure they want me there?’ Even though the offer sounds so tempting to Draco, he still sounds insecure.

‘Ofcourse. We don’t hold a grudge against you anymore. We have moved on,’ Harry smiles.

‘Oh okay, but what about the fact that I am.. you know..,’

‘Gay? They don’t mind. I’m bisexual, so is Ginny. Dean and Seamus are a couple and Luna is a lesbian. Nobody minds,’ Harry tells Draco reassuring.

Draco lights up. ‘You are bisexual?’

‘Yep, took me till this year to realize. I noticed that I started to take quite a liking to blonde oblivious guys,’ Harry grinned.

Draco’s face dropped but quickly fakes a smile. ‘You have a boyfriend?’

‘No, not yet anyways,’ Harry smiles. ‘The guy I’m crushing on doesn’t seem to notice it though I’m standing right in front of him.’

‘Oh, well that sucks. Who is it?’

Harry kept in his laugh. Draco was being so fucking oblivious.

‘Do you need to describe him for you? Then you guess.’

‘Okay.’

‘So, he has the softest blonde hair I’ve ever seen. Pale smooth skin and silver eyes. I love the little freckles dancing on his nose. Oh and he smells like vanille, green apple and cologne. He wears a lot of green as well,’ Harry watches Draco thinking.

‘I still don’t know who he is, Harry. Give me his na..,’ Harry watches amused as the coin seemed to fell. ‘You, you actually like.. me?’ Draco looks confused but also very happy.

‘Yes, you silly. And I was actually hoping that you like me too.’

‘Merlin, yes. Ofcourse I do! Fuck, Harry!’ Before Harry can process that information, lips are pressed on his. 

Harry responds hungerly to the kiss. Both panting, they break apart.

‘Fuck Harry, I’ve wanted this for so long! You don’t know but I’ve been fantasizing about this moment for years.’

‘For years? Merlin, Draco. Then I guess I should introduce you to my friends fast,’ Harry takes Draco’s hand in his.

Draco grinned and replied with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for almost a month! I was very busy. But I have loads of new ideas and I’m working on some drafts!
> 
> Hope you liked this fic!
> 
> Have a great life and please leave comments on what you think! :) :D


End file.
